What is This Emotion?  A series of Onetwo shots
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: What does it mean to be happy?  What does it mean to love...to hate?  Find out in a series of one and two shots....
1. Happiness

This one suits my mood at the moment as did the previous one...I hope you like it

**What is happiness?**

Harry looked over at his parents, whose expressions said it all, as they stared at him in a mixture of surprise and guilt.

His twin Anthony had stepped forward, in a mixture of reluctance and shock at the fact that the man his twin had defeated. The man who had made his life as well as others in their world miserable, reveal to the world that the Potters and every one on the light side were nothing but a bunch of idiots.

Anthony was not the boy who lived as Dumbledore proclaimed 20 years ago.

Harry was...

That scar on his cheek. The one shaped like a V was not from a curse mark. It was the result of debris from the backlash of Harry sending that spell back years ago. Everyone including Sirius and Remus finally notice the lighting bolt scar upon Harry's forehead. The one that they never noticed...

"Goodbye..." The green eyed youth said with a finality that disturbed not only the Potters, but everyone around them. The green eyes so much like his mother's that James found himself remembering a time, where he couldn't let this boy go...

"Harry, wait!"

Pausing in mid step, the youth turns around in sadness as he looks at the man, whom for the first time in years acknowledges his existence with something other then indifference. "What is it Father?"

The tone of nothingness does not fail to get noticed by those around the small family. Light and Dark side alike. Somehow both aspects of the war realize that the confrontation that is about to happen.

Has been long overdue...

"Where are you going? I mean you just killed Voldemort son..." James stated with warmth in his eyes. Lily beside him, the two are shocked as Harry just lets out a painful laugh that breaks their heart.

"Funny, it takes killing that bastard for you to call me son..." Harry said with such pain that Lily's maternal instinct causes her to reach out, to him. To hold him close, only to have him pull away...

"Don't...just don't." Harry worded softly.

"But Harry...please...I'm your mother..." Lily whispered.

"Really?" The green eyed youth laughed in pain. "Where were you Mum, when Uncle Vernon beat me at 7? Where were you, when he called me freak, when dear cousin Dudley, made sure that I had no friends. Where were you when I got sick and dear Aunt Petunia told me to and I quote. Just live with it, you don't need any medicine."

Lily gasped and started to cry as James looked on with a pained expression. "Son..."

"Don't call me what I never was for 18 years." Harry worded quietly. "You know there was a time, when this all first started I had hoped that you would notice my father? I was made the youngest seeker in a century by Professor McGonagall when I got a snitch, did you know that? I had written home telling you all about it, because I was following in your footsteps. What did I get? A letter saying that's great...nothing else..." The boy says sadly.

"Yet dear Anthony makes the team as chaser the following year. He makes chaser and you and Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin along with Mum give him a party and a brand new broom to boot."

"Harry, we're sorry..." Remus says softly. The Wolf is reaching out for the cub, which by rights should never have been forgotten. Sirius, beside him, the two attempt to approach and look on in sadness as before with Lily. Harry takes a step back...

"It's to late to be sorry..." Harry says softly. "I figured after realizing who the rat Ron had was in my third year that my own godfather would realize I had helped clear his name of things he wasn't. But instead he went to my dear brother..."

The head of the Black Family winces in sorrow, the memory still fresh in his mind, that he looks at the green eyed youth, whom he now remembers worshipped his presence as a baby alongside his brother.

"And you Mr. Lupin, I doubt that you remember it was me who was begging you for help with the dementors and how they scared me. But you never did. You were to busy training my dear brother...who could never manage a patronus." Harry whispered sadly.

"But you know what's really bad? I managed to do the spell on my own...Professor Snape was willing to help me..." Harry said softly. The Potions Master had understood the youth's pain and longing to be loved, up until his death when Voldemort had discovered him to be a traitor.

Turning and casting the spell, the patronus comes out as a flying bat. One that flies up to Harry to nuzzle him with genuine care...

"Did you know that Professor Snape was an Animagus as well? Ironically he turned into a bat...but not just any bat. A white one with black markings much like Hedwig... He was one of the first who gave me showings of any kind of affection in a long time..."

"Harry my boy..." Dumbledore whispered as James and Lily clutched themselves to one another. Anthony with an expression of pain and sickness at what his own brother had gone through is now sinking into him. But what was even worse, that bond of brothers he had long since disregarded...

Was slowly fading from between them...and he now wanted so desperately to hold on to it.

"Don't even Headmaster...just don't." Harry worded coldly. "If anyone is to blame for my life it is you. You who could not notice the dark magic emanating from me, compared to Anthony. Snape had told me of a simple spell in one of his lessons that would determine it. A spell you knew!" The youth flashed in anger.

"He did it on my brother and I were in class and he was shocked. He knew in third year that dear Anthony was not the boy who lived and that I was. He told me he tried to tell you as well and even showed me the memory of it... But you didn't listen. Remember my second year when all those students were petrified Headmaster and then it stopped?"

"Yes..." Dumbledore said weakly. He watches as the youngest Weasely child chooses to approach her boyfriend and fiancée of two years. "It was a Basilisk Headmaster. Harry killed it with help from Fawkes and the Sorting hat, to save me." Ginny said softly.

At this moment, many of the others on both sides make sounds of awe and shock as her words float into the air. The Death eaters are almost giggling despite their imprisonment, for now Dumbledore was being shown as the fool that they knew him to be. Someone who is far too old to be where he is now...

"But how...and why would Fawkes do something like that?"

"To give me this..." Harry said quietly as he lifted the sword in his hands. Wiping his robe upon the blade two words are revealed across its metal surface...

**Godric Gryffindor**

"The sword of Gryffindor..." Remus whispered in shock as he looks up at the youth.

"Yes Mr. Lupin...I am the heir of Gryffindor and thanks to mother...Slytherin as well. Same as Anthony..."

"What?" Lily said in surprise as many more listen now with this.

"Didn't Anthony tell you Mother. I guess he was to ashamed of it..."

"What do you mean Harry?" James worded in sad wonder. He knows he is losing his son, but he will do anything to keep him here to hope...

"Ask your son..." Harry said. "Ask him about Professor Flitwik's Genealogy assignment from sixth year."

"Harry don't..." Anthony worded sadly. "Let them believe..."

"They should know brother dear..." Harry said with conviction. "If we are going to get everything out, why not make sure EVERYTHING is out..."

"Know what?"

"Mrs. Potter was never a muggleborn, she's a half blood. You see Salazar had four sons...and a daughter." Hermione Granger said quietly as she stepped forward. Other then Ginny, she and another boy named Neville had become Harry's only friends.

"The daughter was the middle child of the four, but eventually became the oldest thanks to a disease. The only other one to survive it was her youngest brother..." The young Ravenclaw said quietly. "He had many children with the last name Slytherin before a Great granddaughter married into the Gaunt family. But the daughter married a man named Milestone, whom I believe Mrs. Potter knows well."

The others look at the woman who pales... "You mean..."

"Yes although he and many of your ancestors were borne squib, Mr. Milestone your grandfather was descendant of Salazar Slytherin. And in the Wizarding world, since they acknowledge the rights of the woman as much as the man..."

"Voldemort was never the heir...Lily was...and then..."

"Harry and Anthony."

"But how...this can not be..." Hermione says nothing as she silent makes the move for an accio spell. Something flies towards her from quite a distance from within Hogwarts. Something she had discovered alongside Harry to prove what was happening with his ability to speak to the snakes...

With it in her arms, Neville helps her turn around to show the light and dark sides the picture of a black haired man. One that causes them to look at Lily and back several times...

The eyes said it all as they were the same shape and startling green as hers as well as the twins. And underneath the paining on the frame was a name...

**Salazar Slytherin...**

"**Even if I did agree with what my other relative had done to this world to some degree, I would never have condoned what my heir did to her own son."** The man said in the portrait. **"I never favored one over another of any of my children as you have done."**

"But Dumbledore..." The Order protested as they watched their false hero that they themselves propped high on a pedestal fall to his feet.

"**Is over 160 years old...even I know that the average lifespan for a wizard is approximately 200. Did anyone ever bother thinking he might have made a mistake due to old age? I don't believe so. You were to busy counting on him to save all of you, that not a single one of you ever wondered... What if he is wrong?"** The painting dished out in shame for all above who claim to be light.

Although surprised at his siding with Potter, those of the Dark agreed with what the image of Slytherin had said. No child should have had to go through what Harry had done over the years...and they never would have favored one over the other.

Done, not wanting to stay another minute, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. Both having long since talked over what they had planned with Molly and Arthur Weasely, the only two adults willing to believe him, they prepared to disappear.

"Harry! Please don't go! Give us another chance!" James whimpered out in agony. His eyes alit with the pain he had caused his son as he now feels the loss of his heart. Anthony beside him pleading with a look for his brother to stay, to give him and their parents another shot.

Harry just looked at them, with sadness and to much pain in his eyes from years of neglect. "No..."

Then he and Ginny vanished.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**10 years later...**

Sirius raced towards the Potter home with an expression of pure joy. The Wards signaling his presence, as he lands upon his motorbike, the 51 year old auror knocked upon it rapidly.

As the door opened to his dear friend, Sirius greeted him with news that he had long since hoped to give.

"We found them...we found Harry and Ginny..." He said excitedly. James Potter, who had aged over night since the loss of one of his sons had almost by magic gotten younger with the news.

Gesturing for Sirius to follow, they walk into the main parlor of the Potter Family home, to find Remus commiserating over memories with Anthony and his wife Cho. The two visiting his family, were trying for their second child. Their oldest one Tanya was 6 and playing with her dolls in front of Lily, who was gazing up at a picture of her boys when they were children and together...

"We found Harry..." Sirius shouted out, before James could say anything. The rest of the Potters look up with excitement and hope. It is Remus who brings it crashing down, with his question that makes them remember...

"Is he happy?" The Wolf said quietly. To this day both man and wolf in his body had mourned the loss of a beloved pack mate, through its own neglect.

Sirius, who was happy one moment, and hoping to go see his godson looked crestfallen as did the others. Tanya was confused as she looked at her Mummy and Daddy who had expressions of pain and regret on the faces.

"Who's Harry Grandma?"

"He's your Uncle sweetie..."

"Then why isn't he here?" The little girl asked with expressive green eyes. Looking so much like her mother, but she has her father's messy hair. A female version you could say of her daddy...

"Some things were said pumpkin..." Anthony replied quietly. "It made your Uncle and your Aunt Ginny leave us a long time ago."

"But what was said?" The little girl replied curiously.

Almost as if desperate to turn it to something else, Cho smiles gently as she picks her daughter up. To distract her with cookies that the house elf Winky was making for them, as they had saved her from ruination after their fourth year.

Silence in the room is not only heard but felt strongly by the Potters and their two friends. It is Sirius who breaks it as he opens an envelope filled with pictures of a 30 year old man and his 29 year old wife playing with children...

"I believe he is happy..." Sirius said quietly. "According to our sources, he's in the states right now. He teaches DADA at the Salem institute where he was offered a job 8 years ago. His wife Ginny is beside him as she teaches charms as of this past year..."

Picking up a picture of the dark haired man playing with a little girl as a pregnant woman sits and smiles upon a porch swing in amusement, Lily places a hand over her mouth in a mixture of joy and pain.

Because two boys come racing across and tackle the man in the photograph in glee...

"It seems the Weasely tendency to have a lot of children holds true." Remus said in amusement as he looks at another. The two boys in the previous were more pronounced now, and there was no mistaking that not only were they twins, but Potters as well.

Beside them was an older girl who was reaming into them as they made faces at her. A stern and very pregnant Ginny walking over to her children with a dark look on her face...

"Yes...My contact states he has 4 with another on the way...the oldest is Brittany and she is 9 years old, then there is Ethan and Daniel who are both 6 and the youngest is Amanda and she's 3." Sirius said quietly. "The baby is another boy according to Ginny's doctor and they were going to name him Thomas..."

The sadness on their faces grow even more at what they had lost. One by one they look at the pictures of the missing Potter and his family. Seeing now what they could have been a part of all along...

Green eyes filled with laughter as he tickles two little boys. A love shared with his wife as she casts a hex on him for aggravating her. Pictures of the Weaselys who had visited their daughter and son in law, doing what they can not...

Spoiling their Grandchildren...

"James...why didn't we see?" Lily said softly as she clutched these pictures to her heart.

"Maybe because you didn't want to see..." Said a voice from behind them. Although older and now Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasely stood behind them with a look of pity on his features...

Sharing those good times and the few pictures they had with the Potters of their son Harry, when he came to stay with them more then the Dursleys while the youth was in school. The Weaselys had been the only family keeping them from chasing after a son who did not want nor need them in his life at that time...

"Arthur...you knew we were trying to find him?"

"Yes...and so does he..." Arthur said quietly. "He allowed your man to take pictures of him and his family. Your man should have asked for the children's middle names..."

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany Lillian Potter, Ethan Sirius and Daniel James Potter, Amanda Lupin Potter...and by all accounts the baby will be christened Thomas Anthony Potter..." Arthur replied with a small smile on his face.

Lily looked at James with a quiet hope in her green eyes. A light that has been missing for so long has returned with a vengeance. But it soon turns to confusion as a simple book is placed in front of them.

"Arthur?"

"It's an international port-key..." The older man stated. "I believe you know where it goes. He is open to seeing you now and there are four children eager to meet their family from their Papa's side."

With that said the red head that is more white then red now leaves the family home. The Potters and their family and friends look at the book.

"James...?" Lily said quietly and with nervousness in her voice.

"What have we got to loose Lily?" The older man whispered.


	2. Happiness 2

Looks a little sheepish as she takes on a puzzled expression...

I am glad you all liked the first one. I have seen many of those Wrong BWL stores and they kind of bugged me as they seemed almost incomplete or, they had James and Lily automatically have Harry's forgiveness or deny he ever existed.

To be honest I really do not know what else to say but that you guys kind of demanded a sequel...well I hope this works...

I do not own Harry Potter

**What is Happiness? 2**

Harry said goodbye to Arthur, who was at this moment on his way to his parents and his brother. His wife of 10 years and counting beside him on their porch swing, he eventually found his head in her lap as she runs her fingers through his messy black hair.

"Are you sure its time Harry? Ginny whispered quietly. Her eyes on her husband, her ears twitch for the slightest sound from her children, Brittany and the twins were playing in their front yard as their youngest daughter Amanda was asleep on the other swing beside them.

Worn out from her daddy swinging her around in his arms...

"It's too late to back out now..."

"That's not answering the question Harry..." Ginny said softly. "And you know what I meant by was it time..."

"Yes I know...I'm ready...or as ready as I will ever be..." Harry replied as he plays with the braid of her hair. Over the years since they had left, Ginny had allowed her hair to grow out, to just above her waist. Constantly in a braid or ponytail, she knew how much her husband had loved playing with it in bed...

Or just in general...

Their memories of their time here in the United Sates were peaceful and happy. When they had found out Ginny was pregnant with Brittany. The first thing Harry had gone out and done was buy the biggest house he could find, with the money he had received for killing Voldemort. Thanks to Arthur who spoke for him, the Weasely Patriarch had the money deposited into an account at Gringotts in his name.

He had always wanted a house filled with laughter and love. Something he was so very much denied when he was younger... The money he hadn't touched went straight to that...

The house he had bought had 6 bedrooms, three and a ½ bathrooms a living room, study, kitchen, cellar, and most importantly a giant yard for his children to play in. Harry was delighted as the wizard he had brought it from was a big quidditch fan, and low and behold he had seen the man's pride and joy.

Needless to say Ginny, was more then pleased at the house when Harry had showed it to her. In fact she was delighted...

Hermione on one of her visits was also taken with the house and had all but fell on the floor in amusement at the scene of Harry flying around with his newborn baby daughter on the field. 

At the moment, Ginny had told her that she and Harry wanted their friend as Brittany's godmother. So of course in response, Hermione had gone from amusement to panic and yelled at her best friend to get her god baby down off that broom.

To this day Harry never lets her live it down, when she comes to see her goddaughter.

The twins of course had their favored Uncles Fred and George as their godparents. The two older Weasely had men were absolutely delighted that their little sister had a set of twin boys. That they could totally corrupt...

Needless to say every time they were able to take a vacation from running their joke shop, you could see Ginny sharpening her wand skills with various hexs for which to nail them with.

Quiet little Amanda had Neville as her Godfather. It was love at first sight for both when they had seen each other, when she was a baby. Harry for a while was afraid he would never get his daughter back from his friend and fellow prophecy child...

And this newborn baby...Thomas was going to have someone no one really suspected from school as his godfather. Harry had managed to establish a friendship with Draco Malfoy. Having run into the blonde last year at the Salem institute, the two had once again started the famous Potter-Malfoy feud, with Draco having accepted the potions job there. But within the first few hours Harry had asked a simple question...

What was the feud about in the first place?

The blonde was admittedly puzzled as he had no response to it whatsoever.

That's when it began...and soon Draco and his wife Pansy had Harry and Ginny over with their children who mingled and played with the three Malfoy kids constantly. Brittany was best friends with 10 year old Andromeda and the twins gave Draco and Harry headaches as their wives reamed into them for their corruption of the only Malfoy son 6 year old Alexander.

Who apparently loved pranks just as much as they did! Amanda and their two year old daughter Carina Malfoy were being spoiled rotten by Narcissa who after her husband's death in Azkaban.

She had almost withered away with loneliness until the birth of Alexander 6 years ago, from which she came to stay with her son and his wife, to help Pansy take care of her children.

To be honest if anything it was Narcissa Malfoy, who convinced Harry that it was time for him to see his own family again. She loved the fact that his children had started calling her Grandma Narcissa, but she had felt that the title rightfully belonged to someone else...

So every time Harry came by to visit with Ginny and the children who had play dates with the Malfoy kids, she would show him articles of his family. That was how he knew of Arthur being made Minister of Magic 6 years ago. How his brother had married Cho Chang and that he had a niece...

Or that every year on the day he killed Voldemort, a silence was held to honor him...and led by his family...

Who missed him every year...

Therefore it came as a surprise to the Malfoys when Harry had approached Draco and Pansy at this more recent visit with Ginny beside him. Explaining what he was going to do, Draco had smiled at him and simply said good luck...

Grateful for the blonde's well wishes Harry had turned the tables on him, by asking him to be a godfather to his and Ginny's baby. Pansy being the first to know smiled as her husband's jaw dropped before closing again in a bright smirk.

"You know Potter somewhere out there; my father has got to be rolling in his grave. I will be happy to be a godfather to your baby...just to have him do it for eternity."

"I knew you would Draco..." Harry chuckled.

That was two weeks ago...

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!"

Startled out of his thoughts, much to his wife's amusement, he finds Ethan and Daniel looking at him with hopeful expression on their faces.

"Can we go flying Daddy?"

Chuckling, he looks at them and Brittany who despite trying not to look hopeful has an expression akin to begging on her face. "All right, all right...just let me go get my broom guys..."

"YAY!" Their yells waking up their little sister, who appears to be disgruntled, Harry whirls her onto his shoulders, much to her surprise as the three elder Potter children take off for the shed in the back.

"What are we doing Daddy?" Amanda asked.

"Going flying honey...want to come on Daddy's broom with him?" Harry smiled as he asked the sleepy but very much awake now child at the mention of the f word...

"Yeah!"

With that said, he kisses Ginny who manages to get up with his help. The red headed woman smiling lovingly, as her husband disappears into the side yard, heading towards the back. She herself goes into the kitchen to start an afternoon snack...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Potter Family Home England...**

Having found out that it was a Portkey set to go to the States in three hours, Lily for the first time rushed in a panic to gather some things alongside her husband James, who was desperate to see Harry and apparently 4 very active grandchildren. Sirius and Remus both had immediately flooed back to their shared flat to gather some stuff of their own.

Whereas Anthony and Cho had left Tanya in Winky's car long enough for them to do the same thing. Both parties ready to return about an hour before the timer counts all the way down, they waited for the elder Potters to get their act together.

"James are we sure...?" Lily asked softly. "Are we sure that we shouldn't just leave him be? He's happy...he's happy now."

"We have nothing to lose by not going to see him Lily." James said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Wouldn't it be better to say that we at least tried to see him...tried to reconcile with him then to not and always wonder?"

At that moment, Lily looked at husband and smiled in acceptance. It was at that moment, that the Book began to glow. Signaling that only a few minutes was left on the Port key timer. Nodding his head, he and the others picked up the book.

Tanya held on to her father tightly as she reached out to the book with the others. The little girl only having used a Portkey once before was frightened. But as she understood that she would be getting to meet her Uncle Harry and his family, she had gathered the courage she needed to touch the book.

The others handling it as well, they simply wait and the second the glow stops...

A Familiar tug is at their navels...

Fifteen minutes later...

They land with a little bit of a thump outside a house around mid afternoon in Salem. A porch swing on the front, worn with use as the cushions are flat somewhat, they gather their things nervously.

Approaching the door now, they see the toys and bicycles and what could only be an owl stand next to a cat bed, which has a sleek black cat staring up at them with gold eyes. Stretching out nonchalantly, the feline moves into the home through the pet door set up for it...

A few minutes later...a woman who is most obviously a Weasely and at least 8 months pregnant approaches with a soft smile on her faces.

"Come in..." Ginny said softly. Her belly round with her pregnancy, the Potters and the others can't help but admire the warm and inviting atmosphere of the home and of the woman who had essentially saved their son in his school years.

"Where...where's Harry?" James asked as Ginny asked a house elf named Dobby, who had come with the Harry and Ginny, to show them to their rooms. As she herself showed Sirius and Remus the couches that could be turned into beds. 

"He's outside on the Quidditch Pitch with the children flying..." Ginny said with amusement as four older men light up. "I hope you like Chili. Harry has developed a taste for it and it's his and the boys favorite dinner."

"What is chili?" James asked curiously.

"It's a meat and bean soup honey...you might like it..." Lily replied. "It just might be a little spicy at first..."

"Ooohhhh..."

It was at that moment, that Tanya had peeked out from behind her mother's back. Having seen the room, the little girl was almost afraid of the red headed woman with the sweet smile. "Hi little one..." Ginny smiled at the little girl, who stared at her with fear and curiosity

"Hello...Are you my Aunt Ginny?"

"Yes I am sweetie. What if I take you and your Mommy and Daddy, as well as everyone else, to the backyard so you can meet you cousins and your Uncle Harry."

Looking up at her mother with a hopeful expression, Cho nods her head, and the little girl offers hers to Ginny, who smiles warmly as she takes it.

Gesturing for the others to follow her, four men and two women walk towards the back of the house. Children who are laughing and screaming with joy are heard and Lily, almost stops in fear. Ginny senses this whispers something to Tanya who giggles and runs ahead following the directions she was told.

"I can't..." The older woman said terrified. "I can't see him and have him reject me."

"He won't..." Ginny responded to her mother-in-law's worry. "Harry wouldn't have allowed my father to give you the Portkey if he didn't want to see you."

"But..."

Walking towards her, the men wisely back away as an expression only a Potter wife can give is now directed at the oldest of the Potter women. Cho agreeing with Ginny's tactics gladly aides the pregnant woman, by linking her arms with Lily on one side as she takes the other.

"Don't..." The woman pleaded, as she looked towards her husband for help. James on the other hand, although he feels the same way his wife does, trudges on. His hope that to see his son...

Was more then anything he could dream of...

So as he and his wife are finally out the door, they are in awe at the sight of two boys on brooms, being supervised as they play on the field with a toy snitch that their father had given them. Harry's back to them at the moment, it is Tanya who races up with Brittany who sees them first.

Brittany, who looked much like her mother, but with darker red hair, had their father's eyes.

"See Brittany, that's my mommy and my daddy! And there's Grandpa and Grandma and Padfoot and Moony..." The older girl listening for a moment tilts her head in a way that makes Lily smile. It is much like that of her husband when he finds himself checking things out.

Finally, spying Anthony, Brittany finds herself looking at him and her daddy and then back again in confusion. "Your Daddy and Uncle Anthony are identical twins like your brothers Brittany..."

"Ohhhh...okay!" The little girl responded. Looking at them, as she holds on to her child sized broom, Brittany just shrugs and takes off for the field with Tanya in hot pursuit. Handing her cousin an extra broom, the older of the Potter grandchildren starts teaching her cousin how to fly.

As this was going on, the men look to find Harry flying down with a three year old bright red headed little girl in his lap. The two boys coming down beside him, James could hear them protesting that they still wanted to fly. But for once Harry doesn't disillusion them as he points to the older Potters standing alongside their mother.

With Amanda now perched on his shoulders once more. And two dark haired twins racing towards them alongside him, everyone finds they are nervous like schoolchildren all of a sudden. Cho who was a Quidditich player herself, smiles as she and Ginny hastily retreat, the red headed woman handing her own broom over to her sister-in-law. Cho takes up supervising the flight of her daughter and her niece.

While Ginny, takes a seat in the chair beside the field to watch and to giggle...

"Are you..."

"Really our..."

"Grandpa..."

"And Grandma?"

Their voices moving in tandem, with one another, everyone looked to Harry who had a sheepish grin on his face, as Amanda looked cross on her Daddy's shoulders.

"I'm telling Mommy you were doing that again!"

"Doing what!" Daniel the twin by James stated with irritation.

"That twin talking thinking that Uncles Fred and George do!" The little girl said in frustration. "It's annoying!"

"Well we weren't" Ethan replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"Talking to you!" The two boys said in unison.

Watching this sibling banter, Anthony looks at Harry, who finds himself shaking his head. Tentatively he reaches out on a bond that he has not felt or used in many years to find it open...and waiting.

//Harry...//

//Hey Bro...// Harry sent as he looked at his brother. Relief flows over Anthony's features and for once he ignores all propriety and hugs his twin for all that he is worth. Amanda giggling at the event finds herself being swung over and down, where she looks at them with bright hazel eyes.

Finding herself by an older man with kind brown eyes, she takes her little three going on four year old self, to see him. For he reminds her much of her favorite Uncle Neville, with the sheer gentleness she exudes.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin..." The werewolf said with warmth at this little girl. The part of him that is Moony sniffing out the various scents and is happy as his cub has not only come back. But he came back with a mate and many little cubs of his own.

"Really? My name is Amanda Lupin Potter!" The little girl exclaimed. "We have the same name!"

"I noticed."

Holding her arms up to him, Remus is startled and immediately looks to Harry. Who smiles and nods his head. Finding himself grateful for the chance to hold this little girl, he lifts her up and smells the clean scent of innocence radiating from her. Tears are flowing down his eyes at her acceptance of who he is...

'Why you crying Mr. Lupin?"

Not able to respond, the little girl just shrugs and starts to babble about various things as Remus listens alongside Lily. The twins eyeing Sirius with impishness in their eyes tackle the older man to the ground only seconds later. The auror, caught off guard, finds himself the center of a wrestling match with two six year old terrors intent on winning,

Never before has one Sirius Black been happier.

Watching as he shifts to Padfoot, the two boys stop in awe only to find themselves immediately pounced upon, much to their delight by the now auror turned dog. Squeals of laughter and joy from their lips, James finds himself looking at his son who had disappeared 10 years ago as Anthony is pulled into the wrestling by a precocious six year old.

"Harry, I..."

"Dad..." The younger man said with a gentle smile. "A wise woman told me, that when it is time to forgive and forget it is time to start with a clean slate. Let us to do that..."

"She sounds wise...who is she?"

"Narcissa Malfoy...she is the one who convinced me Dad..." Harry said quietly as he halfway expects James to be upset. But instead he finds the older man, smiling.

"Remind me to send her a gift..." James whispered. "She gave me back my son..."

That said, Harry finds himself pulled into his father's arms, and for once tears that have been long overdue flow down both their cheeks.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

One month later...

Salem Hospital of Magic...

James, Lily, and the rest of the Potter clan come racing down the hallways of the Salem hospital to meet up with their son and daughter-in-law. Taking an emergency Portkey set up for them by Arthur Weasely, who had come along with the Weasely clan. The institute was in a little bit of chaos with all those running around,

Finally arriving outside of a room, where the twins had just come out of, the two chief pranksters of the Wizarding world, set about entertaining their nieces and nephews. While two sets of grandparents, enter in with an Uncle who was anxious.

The first thing they see is Ginny holding a baby as she hums a little melody.

"Hi Dad..."

"Harry my boy..." James said gleefully as he takes him into his arms. The dark circles giving evident that he paced like he wouldn't believe. The Malfoys beside him, James proudly shakes the hand of the godfather of his newborn grandson.

He had kept his word and had made an overture to Narcissa and her son Draco in peace. The two blondes were happy to accept it...

"Would you like to hold him Grandpa James?" Ginny said with a soft smile. The older man stunned by this nods his head sheepishly and with Harry's help Ginny transfers, the little boy into his grandfather's arms.

Bright green eyes stare at him in a cherubic face to rival that of an Angel. Red hair the same color as his mother's on top in faint little patches, he gives a toothless grin that could only be inherited from his Grandpa.

"Nice to meet you Thomas Anthony Potter..." James said softly. Ginny smiling as her husband sits beside her. Lily approaches her husband and holds the first grandbaby that she could from her son. Cooing softly, the little boy reaches for a lock of hair and gives it a little tug in fascination.

Smiling at the blonde man, she approaches and Draco finds himself holding the baby who looks up at him with curiosity.

"You know something Pansy?" The blonde man stated with amusement as he kisses his dark haired wife and unofficial godmother.

"What Draco..."

"I think that Mom knew what she was doing when she got them back together."

"How so?"

"Ever seen anyone happier?"

Looking around Pansy smiles at her husband, as she holds a new rattle for the baby in his arms... "Your right...but you know something else..."

"What?"

"I think this particular little boy is going to be the most spoiled rotten of them all. After all he's got everyone now to love him and his brothers and sisters..."

Grinning as others hears the woman's comment. Life couldn't be better that day for the family Potter. Their in-laws the Weaselys...or their new found Best friends the Malfoys...

**What is Happiness? **

**Happiness is said to be the feeling of overwhelming peace, contentment and joy. If you were to ask the Potters? Happiness is all that and something else.**

**Happiness is also having no regrets...**


	3. Hope

I do not own Harry Potter

I do hope this works out right, my mood is turning dark again...and you guys seem to like it when it does...

**What is hope?**

Harry looked at the bars of his cell bleakly as a dementor floats by with something akin to a maniacal happiness about it. Over and over for the next few minutes he hears nothing but his mother's scream...

Curling into a fetal position in agony, the dementor flies away. Its job done, it takes a whole other hour, before the youth unfurls himself from this...nightmarish hell. He has been here going on three years.

And for something he did not do. Something that no one even believed him for except for a few people... One of which managed to come by every chance she could...

Luna Lovegood was the only person whom Harry could honestly call friend after the events in Fourth Year. And his Godfather as well as Remus and surprising Severus Snape were the only people whom he could call his family.

All because Voldemort had risen at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament...and killed Cedric Diggory in the process was Harry in this hell. Sirius had managed to gather his things and save them with the young Ravenclaw's aide before any of the other students got their hands on them.

Ostracized already for being a Loon, they two former marauders knew that Luna was actually far from it. It seems that the young girl had the extreme potential to be the greatest seer that ever walked the face of the planet. Remus sensed that about her when as a teacher, he felt that she had an usual fragrance about her. One that was quite similar to Trelawney, but of a much higher scent...

So when she came to them in a panic about Harry's things.

They listened.

Saving them, and Hedwig, the snowy owl mourned for the loss of her master and his ever loving rubs of her stomach feathers. She hooted angrily at everyone else but these three, whom did not believe her master when he stated that Voldemort was back.

That he had killed Cedric and not him...

No one of course had believed him. Even if the remaining two champions had stated repeatedly that there was something odd about the maze, even before they entered. It did not make a difference. They still refused to believe him.

Other then those 4, the only person who even gave him the benefit of the doubt was Cedric's father Amos. And that was only because; he could honestly say that Harry was grieving for his son's death. If anything Amos said that made the youth feel better, was that Harry was too sad, too much in grief over Cedric for it to be faked.

Ron and Hermione had sided with Amos in that respect. Knowing what they knew about Sirius and what happened to him. But understanding that there was no proof, no nothing to deter Fudge and the Ministry from taking out their friend...

They said nothing. They like Luna visited him as well from time to time...

But eventually they stopped... They drifted away together as he was no longer there to be there friend and their companion.

Luna still came...and now at 17 when he was lucid and able to talk with her. He realized he had fallen for the pretty blonde Ravenclaw. Sirius and Remus when they had come with her during a visit last year had given him warm smiles.

The two men approved...

You see, Luna had grown to love Harry as well.

Still because of his status they could not be together, as his godfather, could not come out of hiding. Two who wanted nothing but to be happy and live a peaceful life...

Had been screwed over by the actions of the same man... Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed his parents and Sirius, and then he killed Cedric on Voldemort's order. That rat lived up to his name of Wormtail. Always kissing the dirt that the Death eaters walked on...

So when he wakes up the next day, to find himself being carried out by his godfather, with Luna and Remus beside him, he finds Dumbledore staring at him sadly alongside his two former friends.

It turns out according to what his former headmaster had stated, that Peter Pettigrew had been captured, and that Fudge was forced out of office because very much like Sirius. Harry had never truly been given a trial. Peter had been and forced to take the Veritaserum.

With it he had confessed to the incident with his parents, as well as being the one who actually killed Cedric Diggory...

He and his godfather were free...

He, Harry Potter was finally getting out of this hell he called Azkaban.

"So Harry when the time for you to return and finish your lessons at Hogwarts..." Albus said only to be stopped in mid sentence. The aurors around are shocked as much as he is at Harry's answer.

"No. I will not return Headmaster." Harry said painfully but with a coldness that is so unlike the youth to those who remember him that they shiver out of instinct...and perhaps fear.

"I am sure, Sirius, Remus, and Severus will tutor me." The Werewolf nodded as well as the Potions Master. His own godfather saying nothing, just nods his head as Luna fusses over Harry with potions that as they talk slowly began their work. In their own ways, since his incarceration, they had been subtly doing that for those few precious moments that they had with him.

To help keep him sane...

"If you wish Harry..." Remus said quietly. After all, he had been getting paid to do just that alongside Severus for Luna Lovegood. Her sheer and simple belief in Harry's innocence had made the blonde girl a target for tactics to strike out against the anger resulting from Cedric's death. So her father had asked for tutors for the young woman and had gotten them...

"But Harry surely you would wish to be with your friends and others your own age." Minerva protested. Having come along with Albus she had felt extremely guilty for believing in the nonsense the Minister had fed them with Cedric's death. Even to the point that she had convinced Albus not to pursue any angle that could free Harry from the torture he had undergone...

"Those who I could call friends long ago are more acquaintances now then anything Professor..." Harry replied quietly. "The only true friend I have from school is Luna...and she is more then just a friend...now that I am free...if her father will let me I intend to marry her as soon as possible..."

Theodore Lovegood had simply smiled and nodded his head. Like his daughter he to believed that Harry was innocent. Especially for the same reasons, which Amos Diggory had stated that time.

**There was simply no way that someone who grieved for the death of a friend could be guilty for killing him...**

"I will be proud to call you son my boy..." Theo replied.

"Padfoot..." Harry whispered.

"Yeah Pronglet..."

"I want to go home..."

"Sure thing..."

"Father, can I go with them?" Luna asked with a dreamy and yet loving expression on her face as she realizes Harry has grasped her hand and is not letting go. "It seems my fiancée does not want me to leave him for the snarkles."

"Go ahead sweetheart; I will see you there later."

"Thank you Father..."

Before they left Sirius grinned in such a way, that Albus knew he would not like what will happen next.

"I Sirius Black head of the Black household revoke all rights to Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix to my homes, my books or items that I possess."

With that said, Harry, Luna and the three men disappeared. All of them having left the Order that morning when they heard that their loved one would be free.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three years later...**

The Wizarding world had lost hope. For three years Voldemort has run rampant in their world, destroying those who dared to stand against him. Or who did not fit his perfect world...

And the person to blame for this was no one but Fudge the former Minister of Magic, whom was murdered by those seeking vengeance on behalf of those who died in the massacre at Hogsmeade while Harry was in prison.

Their vengeance had been swift and deadly, for they had realized after his release, that if Harry had been free, to do and to be with those he called friend. None of that would have happened and many students who had been there that weekend...might not have lost their lives.

They also had no one else to blame but themselves...

They allowed this to happen because they put him in office.

This happened because they did not listen to the words of a boy and the only people whom he could call his family.

Harry Potter had all but vanished from the Wizarding World. His godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both considered being immensely strong wizards fighting for the light, they to have disappeared as well. Even the Lovegoods who had sold their newspaper, the Quibbler, had disappeared, for it was rumored that Harry would not have Luna and her father in danger from Voldemort and his attacks.

Many had flocked to both sides of the battle...

Half between the Idiot Ministry and the Order now lead by Minerva McGonagall. Albus having died two years ago at the hands of Voldemort himself, the Dark Lord cackling in mirth over the fact, that the great Light Wizard had allowed the people he swore to protect Chosen one to suffer.

The other half had gone straight to him...

The ones like the Malfoys and other purebloods proud to so, and those much like Pettigrew who were too much of a coward to say no.

So it came to a surprise as there was a third side that started to turn the tide against Voldemort and his minions. While at the same time, not doing a damn thing to help them out...

Wearing cloaks of purest grey and which upon it rests a stag wearing a wreath of the rose, in the deepest green. No one knew who these men and women were... But they knew that they fought the Death Eaters on equal terms...

Not afraid to use the dark arts as well as light...these men had women had turned the tables recently upon the Death eaters.

Those men and women who called themselves the Grey Ones had given them some hope...but not enough...

They still needed their savior...

They still wanted Harry Potter...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Eight years later**

**After the arrival of the Grey Ones...**

Ron Weasely stood his ground as he fought to protect his only child from death at the hands of the Death Eaters. The 11 year old the young boy, was holding on with aide from his dad and two of his surviving Uncles.

Of the Weaselys, only Ron, the twins, and their elder brother Bill still lived, alongside his wife Fleur and their 14 year old twins Anna and Stephan. They had endured as a family when they found out Percy had become a Death Eater...

They had endured when Ginny had disappeared...

Then they had begun to fall apart when Charlie died...not long after he had been killed in an attack. Molly and Arthur had died as well. The Burrow had been destroyed to punish Ron and the Twins for not joining their brother in his ranks.

It was in fact Percy who had murdered Ron's wife Hermione, when their son Harry had turned 2...

It was ironic, that they...the two whom had drifted away from their friend from so long ago. Would name their child after him...

But since his disappearance, they had become the focus of the Wizarding world. Surely the two who had been his best friends had something...anything actually rub off on them from their time spent with Harry.

So why don't they save them?

It did not take long, for Ron or Hermione to understand what Harry had gone through in those three years. One by one their friends and former classmates began to blame them. Surely if they had stuck up for the youth 11 years ago, Harry would have been here...would have been fighting Voldemort.

But Ron and Hermione did not have the answers they sought...nor wanted.

They still fought on though, and that much. That much was respected.

"Dad! I can't keep up!" Harry whimpered out. His brown eyes so much like his mothers as he fell to the floor. Trying to maintain a shield against a grown death eater who was shooting curses at him was hard for the youth. But being cornered in Diagon Alley when he was attempting to get books for school was difficult. He at least still had his mother's wand to use...

It came to a surprise to not just the Weaselys, but to other innocent wizards and witches when the Grey ones appeared and led by a former hero of the light.

One Sirius Black...

Shooting spells off all at once, several death eaters went down in mere moments. Apperating and then remerging several times, the famous former convict showed off his powers with ease. Still, more Death Eaters came, and that brought in the next surprise to those in Diagon Alley...

Remus Lupin had arrived...very much alive...and very much in control of his werewolf shifting abilities. Alongside others in grey cloaks, these men and women shifted in mid attack and started work on the vampires and other magical creatures that had sided in this one last grand stand against the Light.

The battle raged, and the grey cloaks fought hard and well. But when Voldemort arrived...alongside his inner circle...it was then and only then...

Than they...showed up.

One was a girl of the same age as his son, Ron noticed. She had pale blonde hair, and held a wand with an almost careless ease. The boy beside her was the same and he had the same blue eyes as the older woman beside him. But as both sides stopped to look at this child and the two with her, they noticed something that made them gasp...

The intense green eyes of the girl... Green eyes that could only belong to one person were in this little girl's features...

"Mama...is that the bad Flibbergibber over there?" The little girl said dreamily as she played with her wand. Interrupting the musings of many... who listen as they realize what is going on.

"Yes Lilybeth..." Luna Potter replied with a soft smile. Her blue eyes are gazing at Voldemort with an expression of dreaminess. "All parts of him are gone now, thanks to your Daddy and your Uncles."

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it without your site my darlng wife..." The dark haired man, known as Harry Potter, chuckled as green eyes looked deep into her blue ones. Luna blushed under his intense gaze as both his children stare at him adoration.

"Papa he's mortal then right?" The young boy asked.

"Yes James he is...and we have a long overdue duel...don't we Tom..." Harry answered in kindness as he looked at the vile wizard before him.

"Indeed we do Potter...indeed we do. Your Grey ones have interfered in my plans for the last time..."

About to attack at once, the inner circle find themselves being pushed back hard and fast by the immense power of Luna and her twins. Being married to Harry Potter appeared to have some benefits, as when he trained and started destroying the Horcruxes he had learned about from a letter after Albus's death. Luna would join him, regardless of her pregnancy and then so would his children...

Always trained by Severus, whose extensive knowledge and use of strategy had left him homebound as although he was still marked by this man before him. His hiding place in Potter castle protected him because of the ancient wards of blood.

The twins, when it came time to pick their godparents, as babies had chosen Severus Snape. Tying him to the Potter line as their godfather, gave him the protections of blood. He could not be called nor forced to fight love ones as long as he remained behind them...

He instead had become like Madame Pomphrey and healed those who fought against Voldemort and the others.

Now as Luna and her children successfully reigned in control of the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Lestranges, and Nott, Voldemort attempted to escape to find that eh can not. A barrier had appeared as a Phoenix glowed high and deep above Diagon Alley.

"It seems the Magic itself has deemed that now is the final fight Tom, should we talk or fight?"

"Crucio...!"

"Alas I thought this would happen." Harry said with a wry smile. "Luna dear, I do believe I may be light for supper..."

"It is all right Harry." The blonde woman said dreamily as she sat down with her children, to chat amicably with Draco Malfoy who glares at her from behind his binds. "I have brought a picnic remember? We must wait until the aurors come to take those we have caught."

"True...do at least send the children home,"

"But Papa!" Twin voices rise in unison.

"Listen to your Papa, cublings..." Remus chuckled as he approached. Voldemort grows angrier as he shoots curse after curse only to have Harry block and counter with relative ease. "This is something that you two should not see..."

"Awwww!"

Taking the Portkey, this was in the form of two pendants from around their necks. The youth having a stag and the girl a flower, the two vanished with extreme protest...

Sirius by that time had finished binding the others as the aurors and had approached the blonde woman with a curious expression as she digs into a box, she had un-shrunk from her pocket. "Got a roast beef with swiss?"

The blonde woman nods her head, as she knows her husbands godfathers quite well. Handing him the two sandwiches which the older man takes happily, she does the same with corned beef for the werewolf. Both sitting alongside here, she reaches and pulls out a ham salad to offer a bite to Draco...

The blonde was startled, only recently joining the Death eaters and brought into the inner circle because of his own father. This was to be his first battle...

He had fought against this for so long...to long to be honest...that he had given up hope and taken the mark...

"Just because you gave up...doesn't mean others have Draco." Luna said brightly. "When Harry finishes killing the flibbergibber he will listen and maybe help you be free."

"You lie...he has Horcuxes! Our Lord can never die..." Lucius hissed out alongside his wife and her sister.

"Oh you mean these?" Luna chirped as she held out pictures of the items being destroyed. "Harry was most upset he had to spend these last eleven years finding them...but he had to you see..." Luna said happily as she babbled.

"Meh...Moonchild on second thought...can I just make this quick?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Did you practice that spell?" Luna replied with an expression of thoughtfulness.

"Yes dear..."

"Then I suppose. But do be careful honey and get out of the way when it comes. Don't want you to get trampled... and before I forget, I am pregnant again." She says absentmindedly.

Grinning as he lets out a whoop of joy, Harry draws a rune in the air. Glowing with light and immense power, it soars and becomes a dark chariot racing for Voldemort. Scared and frightened of what it is, the Black Coach stops and hands pull the wizard in.

The charioteer then turns to look at Harry with an evil grin...

"You have kept your destiny, and brought us the one who has evaded us collecting him for many years... For that we will give you one gift for when you return home..."

Cracking the barbed whip on the bloody horses, the death eaters and the aurors shiver in fear as Voldemort screams for mercy from within.

"The Black Coach...the carriers of the damned to the gates of hell." Luna replied with a soft and pained expression on her face. Shifting to a bright smile, faster then one could blink; she offers Draco another bite of the sandwich in her hand. "More?"

Nodding his head, as he remains bound but separate from the others, he is protected from a nasty backlash of Voldemort's death. Because he is so new, Harry is able to save him from the strength of the pain, by simply placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco silently observes as his family as well as other Death Eaters scream in pain. Wanting to die with their Lord, but Harry threw the bonds that he, Luna and the others have done does not allow them to escape.

Unlike before under Fudge and the previous ministers who brought into their excuses...

The Inner Circle knows that this time, they are not escaping punishment...

Ron having watched this alongside his brothers and the rest of his family, find intense green eyes looking at him with sadness. "Is that really you Harry?"

"Yes it's me Ron..." The dark haired man replied. "I am sorry for your loss, but I was busy trying to find the Horcruxes...to make him mortal again."

Ron simply doesn't care as he finds himself leaping at his childhood friend, to hug him for all he is worth. "It doesn't matter Harry, you're here! You're here!"

Luna smiles indulgently as she watches her husband get back in touch with those of his innocent years. Tapping her pendant three times, it takes but a moment for Snape to return with the children. A smile on his face as he shows his arm to be free of the mark, he has the twins and her 6 year old son Theodore Potter, help him start giving out potions to those who are hurt.

"All's right with the snarkles now" Luna said dreamily as she looked at Padfoot and Moony with a huge smile on her face. "The world is happy now! No more bad dreams!"

The two older men look at one another and wrap their arms in huge hugs. Luna herself being pulled up by her husband is whirled around to not only celebrate their victory, but her pregnancy...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Epilogue**

Unlike before when they disappeared, Harry and Luna Potter, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape once again left the Wizarding world. But this time, they could be seen from time to time wandering Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and other places to help in the rebuilding.

That night after all the Death eaters had been rounded up; those who were not under the shield of Azkaban would be found dead within the following week. Apparently when he had created this version of the Dark mark, Voldemort figured if he would lose, he would make sure they all went down with him.

After all what is an evil warlord to do in hell without his army?

The Wizarding world though was at a loss. Despite all that they had done to him, when they attempted to celebrate the day of Voldemort's defeat, they found that their savior had shot them down. Reminding them point blankly that men like Voldemort would never have risen in the first place if it wasn't for their prejudices.

Many had protested his words, like Fudge and Umbridge...

But thankfully Harry had memories of his youth and Dumbledore via Professor McGonagall had left ample of the ones he had garnered from the vile wizard. Thanks to the newly restored joke shop from the twins, they had provided a screen and a massive Pensieve which they rigged to show the memories of the past...

Needless to say that as they saw the way they had treated a young Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort, and the way they saw Harry treated by them...

It was a wonder that Harry still fought against him, and not join the dark wizard in his battle.

Still as the years would pass everything was eventually forgotten and the Boy who lived became a simple name in a History book.

"**Harold Weasely!" Screamed an irate blonde girl from down the hall of Hogwarts, forcing said youth to jump in fear, as the blonde headed youth beside him backs away. Although James Potter had inherited his father's looks but with his mother's coloring, he had a sane temperament compared to his twin. **

**Lilybeth Potter, had inherited her mothers looks, but her father's green eyes and his tendency to burst out in anger at things she doesn't like. Much like her grandmother Lily Evans-Potter from years ago... to the amusement of those who knew the Potters during Voldemort's War.**

"**How dare you stand me up like that!"**

"**But Lils!"**

"**I don't want to hear it!" Lilybeth replied in anger. Pulling her arm back, she let loose a right hook that knocked the tall gangly youth on his back. Flouncing away, James approached his friend and pulled him up. **

"**You know, my sister may seem spacey from time to time, like mom, but you have to remember she is dad's daughter to you know." **

**Giving a look from his brown eyes, the blonde just shakes his head and chuckles in amusement. Offering his hand up, he makes a note to write this to his Uncles Padfoot and Moony. **

**It seems there was a betting pool among the friends of the Potters and the Weaselys as well as retired and current teachers at Hogwarts. It seems history was repeating itself when it came to love, because sometimes instead of an irate blonde screaming at a dark red headed youth...**

**You can see a red headed girl with vibrant green eyes reaming into a black haired boy with glasses...**

**Shaking his head as he watches his best friend go after his sister to try and get back into her good graces, he finds himself being hugged from behind by a slender dark haired girl of 15. A year behind him in Hogwarts, he finds his girlfriend and her father looking at him in amusement...**

"**Are they at it again?" Draco Malfoy asked with laughter. His daughter with Daphne Greengrass beside him, she like him never really wanted to be Death Eaters and having pled their cases with Harry and the Ministry. They in turn had been on probation compared to most of the others put in Azkaban with the dementors...**

**In that time, they had used it to form a sort of bond...to the point Draco had filled in the place that Hermione once had in the Trio. Something that both men approved of for Hermione if it was any of them...**

**Would never have held a grudge...**

"**Is it to late to get into the betting pool?"**

"**Daddy!" Narcissa Malfoy protested as she flushed with embarrassment. Considering it was her idea for it, she never expected it to take off like it did amongst their friends and family members. Still as it gave her an excuse to be with her beloved James...**

**She wouldn't have it any other way...**

**Watching as the two blonde men talk, she smiles...**

"**All is right in the world...all is right..."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**What is hope?**

**Hope is what's left when everything else is gone. Hope is our strength and our ability to forgive and to move on...**

**Hope is the light when all else goes dark...**


	4. Love

I am getting into another black mood...

I could use your help guys please pray for me a little bit okay?

I do not own Harry Potter

**What is Love?**

**Hogwarts Late 1970's**

**Gryffindor fifth year Girls dorm...**

Lily was understandably upset. This was the middle of her fifth year and she had just watched some things that had made her hate James Potter with a passion. Her heart filled with pain, as the feeling overwhelms her, the young red head flies into her dorm room, and without missing a beat casts the charms upon her bed to leave her in peace.

Her vibrant green eyes crying with hurt and anguish, she knows hate is not the word for James Potter. It was love...

She was madly in love with the arrogant self serving git! And by all accounts he had feelings for her as well. But that attitude...that damn stuck up irritating cockiness about him...

She is all but ready to give up.

"Don't...don't give up on him." A young woman's voice replied to her thoughts. Sitting straight up as it is one that is not familiar at all. Lily Evans finds a girl about her own age with brown bushy hair and dark eyes looking at her with a kind smile. What startled her though wasn't the fact that the girl was there...but the fact that she could see her in color...

"Please don't give up on James." The girl said again with a kind smile. "Then he won't be born."

"Who...?" Lily whispered. "Are you? Are you a ghost or something else entirely? And who won't be born."

"My name's Hermione..." The girl giggled. "I am not a ghost, I am something else...can't quite figure it out to be honest. To be honest I think I'm dreaming because last thing I remember, was studying for my Ancient Rune test... And as to who won't be born, that's easy your son. He's my best friend and the only hope we have at the moment.

Startled by this Lily looks at the brown haired girl in confusion.

**Hogwarts medical ward...**

Sirius Black was startled, because after watching the fight between his best friend James and the Evans girl for the umpteenth time. The youth had tried to talk his friend into giving up on her. Only to have said friend, deck him hard...

Finding himself alone and in the infirmary again, the rebellions Black found himself deep in the though.

Looking back at the evens and getting into a fight of their own, Sirius couldn't understand why he got so upset.

"Maybe because you shouldn't have done it?"

Turning around to ream into whoever said that. Because according to everything being hushed up to prevent his friend from being expelled, the youth turns to find a ghostly red headed youth looking at him.

"What the?"

"Name's Ron mate and I already know who you are."

"Yeah right. You're a ghost for starters although the first one with color I've seen..." Still I don't know you."

"I am not a ghost and sure you don't...Padfoot." The red head said slyly, much to Sirius's shocks. 

"How...?"

"My best friend told me all about it and not to mention you showed...or should I say will show me in our third year." The youth replies in amusement. "Still as to the answer to why...you shouldn't have done it. I don't like the greasy git either, but to nearly get him killed? Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"How would you know?"

"Easy, he's my potions professor." The red head says darkly. "If only this wasn't a dream or something..." Ron sighs. "I think the pranks he would have put up with and he might not be so bad to us...but the whole thing about what you guys did. Harry was even upset and thought worse of you, for quite a bit."

"What do you mean and who's Harry?"

"Heh...he's your godson and my best friend..."

**Hogwarts Quidditch Field...**

James just sat in the stands and rocked himself as he tried to calm his nerves. He, James Potter, had just saved one Severus Snape's life. He had to for two reasons.

One reason was that to keep Remus from feeling like he should die. Although a werewolf, his bookworm loving friend had done nothing wrong except be bitten when he was a child. Hell he as well as Sirius and Peter had become animagi to save his sanity when he shifted.

Two... Although he did not like the greasy git, it was essentially related to reason number one. And the fact, that he wouldn't want what Remus goes through every month to be endured by anybody else if he can prevent it.

So why...why was he crying.

"Probably because you feel betrayed..." A voice says softly and from above. Looking up James sees a young ghostly boy who looks so much like him, except for vibrant green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, chuckle in amusement. "Hi Dad..."

"What!!!!??"

Laughing up on his broom the youth flies down as he holds on. In such a careless and natural way that James can't help but be proud. Still that last comment of his...

"Could you repeat that again...?"

"Sure Dad..."

"How..."

A sad expression crossing his features, James watches as the youth simply flies around for a few moments. His ghostly image flickering for a few moments, as if agitated, James almost regrets ever asking the youth his question. Still when he flies back down, he notices what could only be the marks of tears in the boy's eyes. Tears that tell him...

"I died didn't I...?" James said sadly. "I died before you could ever really know me."

"Yes...you died trying to protect me and mum from him. I was only 15 months old." The youth said quietly.

"!!!!!!!"

"You were betrayed Dad..." The youth whispered sadly. "Betrayed by someone close to you...one of them is a Death Eater..."

Hearing this, James is ready to jump to the defense of his friends, but as he looks into the vibrant green eyes of the youth in front of him. He can tell that the boy has seen far too many things for him not to be telling the truth. "Did I least get him?"

"No...I did...or should I say Mum..." The boy smiled as he fingers the scar upon his forehead. "You gave her the time to do whatever it was that she needed to do."

"Good...say who is your mom anyway?" James asked. Wanting to see this youth although a spirit or something akin to one smile. "You already know Dad...from what Uncle Padfoot and Moony tell me, you two tend to fight a lot."

"Lily...she's your mother."

"Yes...so you better be nice to her Dad...I won't be born otherwise..." The youth said with a grin so much like his own, that James had to smile in return.

"What about her is she alive...?" James asked excitedly. Only to have that smile disappear as he shakes his head, the boy kicking at the air he looks to find those same green eyes threatening to tear up.

"No she died to save me...save me from HIM!"

The vehemence and the way he speaks, James pales at the only reason why this boy. His son could have such pain filled eyes...

"It was Voldemort...he killed us..."

"Yes...after he betrayed you to him."

"But then how..."

"It was me..." He said with a half hearted grin. "What you brought Mom time to do saved me somehow. When Mum died, her protection as Dumbledore likes to say it seeped into my skin. Forced the magic to rebound and kill him instead of me."

Giving a low bit of a whistle, the youth looked at his son or whatever with awe. "Lily..."

"Yeah...she did all that with your help Dad. You gave her the time she needed to save me. To save us all..."

**With Lily...**

"My son...means that much to you to the world?" The red headed girl stated in shock. "My son with Potter?" Pinching herself, the 15 year red head yelps in pain much to the amusement of her companion.

"Yes..." The brown haired girl giggled with a mixture of sadness and understanding. "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you find it hard to?"

"True...but..."

"But what..."

The brown haired girl looks thoughtful for a few moments and then smiles. "Professor Lupin did tell us that it was about this time; you started noticed that Harry's dad had changed. He never could tell us why though..."

"Professor Lupin...you mean Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, he was our DADA instructor in our third year..." The girl replied happily. "The best one ever! Well the best one considering the other four kept actually trying to maim or kill Harry..."

"WHAT!" 

Wincing a little bit at the volume, Hermione looks at the young red headed teenager with a sense of patience. Telling her about what happens to her as well as James and Harry in the future. The girl pales and holds on to her arms tightly. 

"I don't get to see my son grow up?" Lily said sadly. She had always wanted to have a big and loving family. To face the fact and the knowledge that she will not live the next 10 years makes no difference to her. What is different is the fact that she will not be there for her baby...

"No...you won't."

"Who raised him...?"

Sadly looking at her the brown haired girl says two words that cause the red head to switch from sadness to pure anger. "Your sister..."

Screaming loud and hard, Lily is lucky that she had remembered to put up a silencing charm when she had first entered the room. Right now, it was severely being taxed as bursts of magic from her yelling threatened to break it in half.

When she finally calmed down, her green eyes spoke volumes to Hermione of the hell she herself had gone through from said sister. "He must hate me for dying..."

"No he loves you..."

**With Sirius...**

"Harry is my godson? Who in their right mind wound name me the Godfather of his kid?"

Laughing out loud, the youth just smiles, a smile that only a Marauder can and will give as he says one name. "Prongs..."

Grinning widely at that, Sirius can't help but imagine a young boy, looking exactly like his best friend. Yeah he would demand being a godfather to a kid like that. Just so he could spoil and corrupt the kid more then James for fun...

Soft sad smile hits the youth's face that time at Sirius's delight. Something that forces the normally impish nature to recede... "He misses you a lot you know. We all do...my brothers especially; they practically worship the ground you and Remus walk on."

Confused, Sirius sits up to look at the red headed youth in confusion. That's when he notices the wears and tears of battle etched into his features. Someone his age should not look...so old.

"What happened...?"

"Azkaban..."

Paling, Sirius looks at the youth with something close to fear in his eyes. "How...what..."

"Never trust a rat..."

**With James...**

"It's almost time for me to go Dad..." The boy whispered as if listening to something, "I can hear Mooney and Uncle Padfoot calling me." He says quietly as he begins to fae out.

"Wait!"

"Hmmm?"

"I never asked...what's your name...?"

"Harry...Harry James Potter."

Finding something within him awakens and accept this, James reaches out as if wanting to hug the youth close to him. Only to find his hand brush through his future son's arm. Green eyes look at him softly from atop his broom, in quiet longing as well as understanding,

"I'm sorry...I wish you could to..." Harry whispered. "I wish I could feel a hug from both you and mum."

"You will someday Harry..." James said quietly. "We may not have each other for long according to what you are telling me... But I will make sure once you do come. Your mother and I will make damn sure we love you every day."

Crying with need the boy floats down and steps off to look at James with all his heart, as if trying to solidify his form, he leaves the broom to drop wherever it does. Diving for the fifteen year old James in yearning, fading before he reaches contact with his father, all James feels is intense warmth and love surround him. The scent of innocent hope is deep within his clothes...

What else could it be but the love of a boy for his father...

Turning around James finds himself slowly trudging back to the castle.

**With Lily...**

Lily watched as the brown haired girl started to fade. Her green eyes all of a sudden filled with protest. The young teenager smiles in amusement. "Professor Lupin and Sirius are looking for us. I have to go now."

"Why? Why do you have to go? I want to hear more about Harry!"

Hermione smiles and shakes her head. "I told you all I could...just...spoil Harry for as long as you can. He loves you and James so much, even though he never knew either one of you to be honest. Just for as long as you can...love him. Love him as hard and as fast and as much as you can. Give him enough love that no matter what he feels it..."

"I will...I promise." Lily says softly.

"Lily..."

"Yes?"

"Bye..." That said the brown haired girl vanishes.

Lily whispers her farewells as she gets up. Fixing her bed and removing the charms, the red head leaves her room. As if needing to go somewhere...

**With Sirius...**

Scared and worried now at the word of the wizard prison. The red head begins to fae and smiles. "It seems your future self is looking for me, 'mione and Harry... Do me a favor though mate?"

"What?" Sirius says weakly.

"Laugh more...be Sirius still despite knowing what I told you." Ron says quietly. "My brothers said it best. In times of War, laughter is sometimes the best medicine. Make a lot of memories...you will need it...and do it as Sirius and Padfoot..."

"Why?"

"It will save you and Harry." The red head youth says with a huge smile. "By the way if you do remember this, in the years to come. Do me one more favor?"

"What?"

"Prank my brothers Fred and George. They drive me nuts..."

"I promise!" Sirius says impishly. That smile on his face is one that truly shines and allows the red head to return it with ease. "See you in about 25 years!"

As the red head leaves, the smile disappears and takes on a more serious and thoughtful nature on a normally exuberant youth.

**30 minutes later...**

Thoughtful and quiet, James finds himself in front of the infirmary, across from Lily. Both of them looking at one another, they know something has changed. Not wishing to say what, they remain silent as the enter the hospital wing to find Sirius looking at them as well.

The gaze in his eyes was much like their own. Enough that they begin to wonder...

"A visitor?" Lily asked hesitantly, causing the two to look at her rapidly.

"How"

"Did you know?"

"I got one as well..." The red head replied nervously as she looked at both boys. "A girl...called herself Hermione...said she was friends, with..."

"Harry?" Sirius said in amazement. Somehow knowing the answer, the white sheep of the Black family looks at his best friend. "My godson..." The youth said in awe. "Apparently my visitor a boy named Ron, was one of his best friends...said he had to go because I and Remus were looking for him...and 'mione."

"Harry came to see me..." James said quietly. His friend and the girl that he cares for with all his heart, he simply hugs Lily at the moment. Ready to push him away out of habit, it takes a moment for something to hit the young girl's nose and she breathes it in deeply.

"James?"

"He tried to hug me Lils...he tried...he wanted so desperately to do so..." James cried out in pain. Collapsing beside Sirius, Lily stood between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. Tears flying down his cheeks, it wasn't long before they were flying down hers and Sirius's as well. Both of them wrapping his arms around the youth, nothing was said for the longest time...

Eventually as they die down, James looks into Lily's eyes and gaze at his friend, who playfully punches him on the shoulder. "You all right now Prongsie?"

"A bit...I just...what do we do now?"

Thoughtful, it is Sirius who responds with a wide smile.

"It's simple, we do as Ron said..." The youth replied. "When he comes...we love him. We love him for all that he is..."

**What is love?**

**Is it a curse? Or is it a blessing?**

**It can be both or one or the other. But in the end love is simply what we have to give to those who mean the most. Give them as much as we can so that when we are no longer there. They can live on those precious memories...**

**Love is truly life...**


	5. Hate

I do not own Harry Potter

Wow I was right! I was right! looks sheepish as she grins at her Mother to stick her tongue out...

Folks I finished reading Deathly Hallows and I was right about Harry! Tee hee... I got into a huge debate over that particular event after Half Blood Prince and I just have to say I was right! 

**What is Hate?**

Hate is much like Love, a small word for such a fickle emotion. Neither one really definable, but sometimes both are so evident that they could be described by those words. Harry Potter had unfortunately learned what both of those words meant at an age that was far too young...

He was loved when he was a child. In fact the memory of his Patronus was such a one. He was so happy and so peaceful at learning from Remus about his mother and father...

He was ecstatic when his silvery creature turned out to be a stag. An exact replica of the one his father transformed into, messy fur and all...

He was happy and hopeful when he had caught Peter Pettigrew alongside the others. He learned that he could be free of his horrible Aunt and Uncle, so that he can live with his godfather Sirius Black.

But then he learned to hate that very night when Snape had inadvertently caused Peter to escape as Sirius took on their Professor. He hated that vile man with all his heart, because despite everything he had heard, it had not been to long since they left him in the shack for him to come around and not see or hear Peter speaking.

Snape still said nothing...

And Harry was stuck having to watch the one man who knew his father who could save him from a horrible summer... escape and not by choice.

Sirius had wanted to stay had so desperately wanted to stay and be with his godson. But the older man knew that Harry needed to be here. That the youth had to stay so that he could learn, to protect himself and to protect others... Not to mention a life on the run for a then 13 year old boy would not have been easy.

Despite the happiness the youth would have felt...

That was also the beginning of when he was disgusted by the ministry. No one believed him, Hermione, or Ron over the fact that Sirius Black was innocent and that peter Pettigrew was the true betrayer of Harry's parents. Although Dumbledore, spoke up and insisted that Black be cleared. That idiot Fudge was in states of denial, and all but forced Harry to go back to that hell called the Dursleys...

That was three years ago...

It would be the end of his fifth year, when all that hate...all that anger would come to a head...

Sirius was gone...he died. Fighting against his own insane cousin Bellatrix LeStrange, Sirius would be hit with a spell that would take him into the veil of death. He hated that woman, he hated her so much...and then he began to hate himself. He couldn't do it.

He could not kill that vile woman when he had the chance.

He simply could not, as Dumbledore and eventually Lupin told him. Harry does not want to kill unless he has to. No matter how much he desired it, no matter how much he wishes it...

He couldn't do it. He could not kill her.

She fled laughing as Dumbledore came to take on her and the Dark Lord.

That's when; he began to hate his headmaster. That was when Harry nearly destroyed everything in his office. Harry was powerful, very powerful and he was grieving. Sirius was his hope. And he had lost it...and Dumbledore...several times when Harry wanted to see him and to seek his advice the old man wasn't there. And if he was...

He would send him to Snape to learn Occulmency...

That was hell all by itself.

He even began to hate the ministry more then ever because of their flunky Umbridge. That toad faced woman put him and all his classmates through hell. She punished them for writing or saying what they believe. She punished them for daring to learn something outside her control. She punished them for essentially being themselves...

That's when not just Harry but many other students began to snap.

Harry and his friends including Ron, Ginny, and Hermione formed a third party. One to work behind the scenes of both sides of the equation, this is where Draco Malfoy came in to their small group.

Although stubborn as all get out as they had started trying to speak with him since school started again. Eventually the blonde got cornered and was forced to listen. Surprisingly he agreed to join right away.

Draco had been assigned the mission of killing Dumbledore. And quite frankly the blonde did not want to do it. None of the Slytherins were thrilled with it either. Although many had accepted the dark mark, as time progressed it became worse then what they had imagined.

Some of the things they had witnessed...

They did not like nor wish to participate.

Sure they were against muggles and half-bloods. But not to the point to wish them the kinds of death they had seen. Pansy who was normally a strong pure blood girl, had returned pale and shaken with fear. She was witness to several girls her age and younger being raped repeatedly over and over by her father and several other death eaters...

Boys and girls alike... Her final straw was watching them do it to a three year old girl who was ripped to shreds practically by the constant hammering. For Crabbe and Goyle...

It was watching men surrender crying with mercy and despite being the idiots they were. They knew and understand the words I give up... Only to watch their parents brutally continue to the point they were either dead...or ended up like the Longbottoms.

Draco...the blonde had it the worst. He watched as Voldemort himself personally did things to his mother, and with the approval of his father, that the youth could no longer stomach the vile wizard or his father. At this moment Narcissa Malfoy was in St Mungos in critical condition.

She was not expected to last the year...

Same went for Greengrass, Zabini, and several others. All the praise and worship of Voldemort that their parents had spoken of...was greatly exaggerated and hard to believe.

It was even more decided when Harry revealed that Voldemort was not a pure blood like they were told he was. But a mere half blood...

So with the aide of the Slytherins, the school steadily became united. Those with siblings were telling them of what the youth was doing and earning their aide. Ginny had even told Percy what Harry was planning, and much to her surprise as well as that of the twins and Ron. Percy agreed to help by keeping them informed of the ministry.

He to hated what was going on. Long ago he had realized that Dumbledore was far too old, and that he was placing too much dependence on Harry. When he found out, via his sister, well he wasn't all that thrilled but he understood. And was willing to help...between Percy and the twins, with tuning aide from Blaise and Hermione, a lot of strategies to forestall huge battles between the others in this war came about.

Eventually in the long run, they figured it out. They figured out what Voldemort could not despite his revival.

It was Harry genes...Harry was literally the descendant of all four founders. Through his father he gained the rights and abilities to the lines of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. From his mother, he inherited the rights of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, yes Lily Evans was not a muggleborn, she was a pureblood although unknowingly.

Her ancestors about ten generations ago were squibs and nothing but for the longest time, leaving the Gaunts and the Bones families as the only living direct descendents with active magic to qualify as heirs to those two great houses. Till her, the red head looked much like her ancestor Helga but with Salazar's eyes...

Harry could activate the latent magic in Hogwarts itself sealed away by the Founders.

To do so he needed one from each house, ones who had to fight with the hat to be allowed where they wished to go...

Hermione although she was a lion had to fight with the hat to place her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw was the reverse.

Susan Bones had to argue with the hat to place her in Hufflepuff when it wanted her in Ravenclaw. And surprisingly, although it was quick, Draco Malfoy was almost in Gryffindor?

A lot of people shuddered at that...

Still when they opened the door as Voldemort began to attack Hogwarts one terrible day. It all began to happen, all the hate that had ever poured out from the students these last twenty or so years of that monster.

Came flowing from Hogwarts like a bright shining light.

Enveloping the area, those with the dark mark screamed in agony. One by one they began to vanish completely and as this was happening the others fled. But it mattered not.

Twenty years of hate can go a long way after all...

And did it ever, encompassing the globe the power of Hogwarts caught those with marks of darkness. Caught those who caused pain allowing others to feel the hate that had been given to the castle in response to the pain inside their hearts...

Hogwarts was more then a home to a lot of students...

She was their sanity, their hope, and their dreams.

If she did not take away some of their hate, it would destroy her beloved pupils.

So she stepped in with the hat as her accomplice to make the doors to her inner chambers opened with those who were part of more then one house. Focusing her power through the only one that could take it all...

In the end as she watched them celebrate on her war torn grounds, Hogwarts beamed with the same bright light as before. But this time it is not filled with hate.

It is filled with hundreds upon hundreds of years of love.

**What is hate?**

**Hate is the understanding of things that make you mad, that make you strong. Hate is a necessity in our lives.**

**For without hate...there can be no love.**


	6. Caring or Not

I do not own Harry Potter

My mood is turning dark and a little worrisome...

Means this might turn out pretty good. Might be similar to a degree to Happiness...but a little darker...I think

**What is to Care or not Care?**

To Care means to help someone regardless of whether they need it or even deserved it. To not Care is to do nothing and just watch... Who knew what they meant better then Harry Potter?

But quite frankly, Harry had none of it for the Wizarding world. His parents had abandoned him to his abusive aunt and uncle, to train their special son. His so called teachers spent more time on his brother who was the boy-who-lived. Waiting for that unique time when Voldemort will come to challenge the youth.

At the thought of that, Harry had to smile a bit in response. His girlfriend Ginny knew better at least and after a while so did Hermione, Luna and Neville. Even his best friend Draco figured things out. The blonde and him having been placed in Slytherin since first year, Draco had at first been disgusted with the thought of a Potter as had Snape.

After the howler incident as well as several other 'little' reprimands from James and Lily as well as Dumbledore. The two knew better and started to make an effort to get to know the youth.

Hell Snape even adopted him, after the incident with the snake in second year. His parents disowning him believing he was evil. It had also caused a rift between his supposed godfather and his lover Remus Lupin.

Lupin with Snape's approval was now Harry's godfather instead. The Potions Master's words... The ministry could shove it. It is what Harry wants and not what they want...

That's when the biggest surprise hit them, when Harry demonstrated far more power in a burst of accidental magic then his brother Thomas. That Harry was the real chosen one and not Thomas. It was only Snape's quick thinking and words that had saved the oldest of the Potter twins from Dumbledore's scrutiny.

Eventually Snape would teach him and Draco as well as the others after hours, every kind of spell and battling techniques that he knew. Contacting others like Tonks who were getting disgusted at the fawning over a young man who acts more like a child then a hero, to teach these children what they knew.

The only things that these teenagers did with Snape's aide was stop Voldemort each time from getting what he wanted these last seven years. After all they did care about Hogwarts who had become their home.

Still now that it was the final battle, the small group decided to remain outside and watch with interest as everything came about. Their amusement evident on their faces as Harry, without even really trying, thanks to Snape as well as Hermione's influence watched with popcorn and soda.

As Death Eaters, Aurors, and Order alike came face to face, Voldemort stepped forward as if searching for someone.

Thomas frightened and nervous steps forward and prepares to battle is literally flicked to the side with casual ease with a wave of the dark wizard's hand.

"Boy where is he!" Voldemort hissed. "Where is the brother of yours?"

Dumbledore hears Voldemort's words and begins to pale. A dawning realization happening as he had forbid those not of the order to come. James and Lily confused as are Sirius and the others. Voldemort begins to chuckle with mirth as he receives a message from the one he seeks via their connection.

"So you guys believe that spoil good for nothing Thomas is the one I marked how foolish is that?"

"What he is! He has that mark!" James shouted. His own face hoping that what he hears is not the truth. That his words of hate and dishonor towards his oldest son the one he disowned for becoming a Slytherin...

"Foolish Potter..." Bellatrix LeStrange replied in glee. "You should really look at your sons' birth certificates better. I know I did!"

The insane woman casts an image of two certificates one for Harry and the other for Thomas...

**Harry James Potter**

**Born July 31, 1980 11:59 pm**

**Thomas Harold Potter**

**Born August 1, 1980 12:07 am**

"Now considering that traitor Snape told us the full prophecy before he escaped us. My Lord sent me to the hospital and look at what I found. Tell me what does it mean as the seventh Month dies...who is the true Chosen one?" Bellatrix said with amusement.

The Order and the Ministry knowing of the prophecy look at those words in horror. All of them guilty for the harsh treatment of the oldest Potter child and his friends, look to Dumbledore for explanations...

In the meantime high in the castle turrets, Harry as well as Snape and the others are busy cracking up as the Light side realizes what fools they have been.

"No...no...no..." James cried out over and over, the harsh realties of what he has done to his son hitting him. The disownment of Harry and his screams of rage as Snape had adopted the youth prior to quitting the Order. His firm belief that Harry would go dark crumbling as Lily, beside him looks on in horror. Her eyes green and dull now, as she had sided with her husband and spoiled Thomas rotten...

Thomas having come around is demanding a fight, to protest everything revealed. But he comes off sounding like a petulant child... a child that is killed two seconds later, by a Death Eater who quite frankly couldn't stand him.

"Wormtail, remind me to reward you later...he was annoying..." Voldemort said as the Potters race to their son who does not breathe.

All the time this is happening Dumbledore looks up at the towers where he knows Harry and his friends as well as Severus watch with amusement and glee. His bright blue eyes normally twinkling with some kind of knowledge pleads with them to come and help. But words are repeated over and over...in the voice of young Harry.

**You made your bed Dumbledore...now you can lie in it. Because I don't give a shit...**

"Aaah Headmaster, I do believe you have finally received young Harry's response yes?" Voldemort chuckled. "The youth does not like me and he has promised a battle with me at a later time. But the boy hates you and the light for the way he and his friends were treated. His words to me where to have at it..."

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Lily protested feebily. Her arms clutching her dead son, as she seems to lose all premise of reality. James is all but catatonic as he just sits there, his own words and treatment of Harry coming full force now...

Now that the Potter line will die out with him and his wife...

"Ask your precious leader where Harry is at this moment mudblood..." Voldemort states coldly.

All the Weaselys hearing this look to Dumbledore, who is now showing visible signs of loss on his features. "Harry and Ginny are in the tower with the Malfoys, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Granger and Snape as well as several others. They are watching...and they have no intention of coming to help...till."

"Till what Albus?" Arthur Weasely said weakly. Having done the same as James did to Harry with his only daughter Ginny. He had been angry when the Malfoys had taken the young girl in.

"Till there is a clear cut winner and considering your precious Thomas the false chosen one is dead and I am very much alive..." Voldemort stated with glee. "I think you all know who that one will be..."

With all that said, the Death Eaters attacked...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Epilogue**

After several hours of fighting, it was clear that the light side was losing. Although they had taken out many of the Death Eaters, they had not taken out the ones that counted in Voldemort's ranks.

Now it was time for Harry and the others to come. In a mixture of amusement and studying the battle strategies from their high vantage point, they had taken account of the strength and weaknesses of everyone involved.

Once they had joined, Harry had immediately engaged Voldemort as his supporters went to town on the remaining Death eaters.

In the end Harry won...

But the Light and Dark lost...

Once done, a pleading as well as battered and bruised Lily and James Potter came up to Harry begging him for his forgiveness and to come back to his family. Sirius choking as Harry had been his godson, he had done the same things to the young man that his parents had done. Driving away his own friend and someone he loved very much...

Remus...who now stood alongside Snape with gentleness that Sirius once had directed at him. His own body weakened from the ability to shift at will that he had gained with Snape's aide as well the aide of Greyback's former pack.

Remus was an alpha wolf, and thanks to his beating Greyback for control. A lot of the former Werewolf's strongest supporters had left to join Harry and his growing army for lack of a better term.

The youth pulled away and told them something akin to what he had told a now dead Dumbledore.

**You chose this path James, Lily, Sirius... I didn't. I now have a new family and a better one at that. Ones that don't pick and choose, ones that don't care for one over the other constantly...**

Turning around and leaving those that had taken away their ability to care, to finally know how it feels. The British Wizarding world was left to flounder on its own. Ripe and easy for conquest... After all the real hero had done his job and wanted nothing more to do with it. It would only be in death that they would see them again.

James Potter and his wife Lily had passed away at young ages. Their hearts filled with pain and regret at the loss of their sons. One in death and the other to their own foolish actions... The only thing that would constitute some forgiveness in the eyes of the public, as well as their only living son...

They had renounced his disownment

But it still made no difference and they were never able to say they were sorry. They cared to little to late...

As for Harry, the youth and his friends and family had left the Wizarding world in Britain for others in the world. Along with his adoptive father Severus Snape and his eventual wife Ginny Malfoy, the three had moved to Japan and the Wizarding world there. The Malfoys and most of the others spreading out to France, the States, Australia...

More open then most of the Wizarding world in so many things the Japanese welcomed the savior with open arms. Never treating him special or anything Harry and his family enjoyed a sense of belonging and peace...

He and Ginny would eventually have 5 children. Three boys and two girls and unlike their own parents...

Each child knew that regardless of their gifts or lack of.

They were loved and they were cared for...

**What is it to Care? What is it to not Care?**

**To ask Harry what he went through with his parents and those of the light showed how little they cared for what was real and what was not. It was only through a bitter potions professor and a rival where he learned what it meant to have a family...in one he saw a father.**

**In the other he saw a brother...**

**He cared for them...**

**He did not care for the rest. **


	7. Grieving

This one hit me, because of a lot of fics I read focusing on Harry's eyes...

It might be a little corny, but I think it might be good

I do not own Harry Potter or the son which inspired this by Peter Gabriel called In your eyes

**What is it to grieve?**

Others watched as the youth stormed out of the Headmaster's office. Only one going after him, truly understanding how the youth feels, Remus Lupin tries to bring back that loving and almost innocent Harry that they all knew and loved with all their heart.

Sirius's death had troubled Harry to no end after the events in the Ministry. Even now in the beginning of his sixth year, Harry had yet to truly be allowed to grieve for his godfather the way he should. The way anyone would in this situation. For you see...

Harry blamed himself...

**love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are**

Hermione watches as Remus finally catches up to her friend. The older werewolf grasping firmly onto Harry and forcing a hug upon him, she almost cries herself as Harry struggles against him. She has seen those pain filled eyes so many times this last week...it hurt her...

Even Ron was wary of approaching their friend and he was ever so steadfast to the youth that there wasn't a day that wherever Harry was. Ron was never far behind. The red head himself had been at a loss for words. Having woken up one morning, to look into his best mate's eyes, and find his own heart wincing at the pain of loss within them.

The gangly youth had cried on her shoulder for hours after that...

**all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside**

Next to their mutual friend and fellow Gryffindor Hermione, Ron honestly wished he could be there for Harry as Remus was at this moment. Both of them had lost everyone in their family that meant so much to them. If anyone understood Harry it was their former Defense teacher.

Once a Marauder alongside Harry's father James and Sirius Black, Remus would know what it meant to have no control over life or death. When Harry's parents died, he had tried so hard to get custody of the little boy. Only to be denied, because of what he was. In fact, he wasn't supposed to go near Harry at all at the threat of Azkaban.

Then when Sirius escaped, he and his friend had looked forward to recapturing Pettigrew so that after the truth came out, the two could provide a home for Harry away from his abusive relatives.

Ron himself was there as Remus comforted Harry over not able to join Sirius and himself two years ago. He felt so bad for his friend that he had wished to be healed of everything that second to go after that rat.

Harry eyes were so dull not the bright emerald green they usually are...

But a dull almost ashen green of sickness...

**in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes**

Dumbledore's eyes were tired and not full of their usual brightness. Instead they were full of pain, sadness, and despair. Harry needed to grieve for Sirius Black, before he could move on. Those beautiful eyes of his so much like his mother's should not be filled with blame and guilt.

But with laughter and smiles...

He so desperately wants...no desires to give Harry some semblance of normalcy in his life. Something to feed the love for his friends and his family, that Harry would no longer feel alone.

Or lost...

Harry was such a warm and caring person filled with his own light of innocence. They desperately need to bring that part of him back.

**love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive**

Remus finally won out over the youth in his arms. Harry had given him a good fight to be let go. Although smaller then normal for other boys his size, Harry was strong, compact...wiry. When arms had finally wrapped around him in defeat, sobs reached albeit faintly the werewolf's ears and that only made Remus hold on even tighter...

Tears coming down his own cheeks the older man, knew that Harry needed him now more then ever. He was after all the only one who could truly understand all that this young boy had lost. While Sirius remained the ever loving godfather and playful uncle, in some matters if not most. Harry had turned to him for some of the more complicated serious issues in life...

Like girls for instance...

A letter Remus had recently received from Harry concerned the nature of his growing feelings, for Ron's sister Ginny. Remus who was on his way to report to Dumbledore had felt he would speak with adoptive son, if only in spirit, then.

That's when he had come upon an angry Harry causing destruction in Dumbledore's office. He immediately put things together when a youthful voice, called out...

"It's my entire fault! Sirius died because of me!"

Remus immediately went after the youth as he ran out of the office and down the hall. The looks he sent Harry's friends and teachers was one to leave the youth alone till he could speak to him.

Which is now what he sets out to do...

**in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes**

"You all right cub?" Remus asked Harry, who had finally calmed down enough to speak. The older man looking down with loving brown eyes flicked with amber, Harry knows that both the human and the wolf are concerned about him.

"I'm okay Remus...its just...why. Why Sirius?" Harry choked out brokenly.

"It was his time Harry." Remus said softly. "But think about it this way if it helps you. Sirius died doing what he would have wanted Harry. He died to protect someone he loved with all his heart."

Harry looked up at him, needed so desperately to believe Remus. That gentle light in his eyes reflecting the truth of his sincerest beliefs. He could see the images of happy memories with both Sirius and this man in them. Ones where the two admit their love for a young boy who needs them desperately...

Tears still flowing down his cheeks, Harry brushes at them with the sleeve of his robe. Such a childlike habit but one, that even Remus finds endearing...

"Say...Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you tell me more about Mum, Dad...and Sirius?"

'Sure cub...anything to make you feel better." Remus replied amusedly in response to Harry's embarrassment over his reactions.

Wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the youth Remus goes into telling stories of his youth. As he does so, a light of goodness in his eyes once again starts to have a response within the other...

**in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes**

**What is it to Grieve?**

**To grieve is to know loss, to know pain of the highest order. **

**To grieve is to remember the past...both bad times and good.**


End file.
